


Ray Toro, Lead Guitarist, Sex Guru.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR 50kinkyways [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Group Sex, M/M, Orgy, Swearing, dick worship? sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Orgy on my 50kinkyways card and handcuffs for Kinkbingo. Ray is secretly a sex guru, only the band know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray Toro, Lead Guitarist, Sex Guru.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> I'd been planning on writing an MCR orgy fic with Ray as the focus and then we had a talk on Mcratliffers/ now MCR_daily_flail about how Ray doesn't always get appreciated. So here's a story about everyone loving Ray's massive dick.

Mikey came to him first, but then Mikey's always been a little bolder than the others when it came to sex. Mikey has heard that Ray is good, heard the rumours that Ray is good at telling what a person wants in bed, even if they don't know yet or just don't know how to ask. Mikey isn't shy, not even the first time, but he is loud in bed, which was a surprise, but not at all an unwelcome one. They don't date. It isn't about that. It's about sex and stress relief, scratching an itch with someone you know you’re safe with. Mikey knows he can trust Ray and he’s made sure never to be unworthy of the trust Mikey gives him. Mikey likes to get fucked. He likes it rough, likes teeth and nails and Ray's even got into the habit of letting them grow a little longer than he used to so that he can deliver the sharp stinging scratches he knows Mikey craves. Mikey also likes to try new things with someone he trusts and Ray is always more than happy to explore Mikey's kinks. Mikey had a thing for cuffs and Ray was the one who taught him about using the right kind to lessen the risk of him damaging his hands or wrists.   
　  
Mikey comes to him first and he comes to Ray more than any of the others, apart from when Pete's around, like he is now. When Pete's around, Mikey disappears with Pete. He doesn't get jealous. What they have isn't like that; they’re not fuck buddies, not boyfriends. They both sleep with other people, they just fill a need in each other’s life. Mikey likes to give up control, but only when he really trusts a person and Ray likes control, likes giving pleasure. It also helps that any time Mikey spends with Pete always leaves him glowing, happy. As long as Pete looks after Mikey, he doesn't have a problem with it. If Pete hurt Mikey in anyway, other than the ways Mikey likes to be hurt, then Ray would have a problem with it. It's only partly because of the fact he takes care of Mikey, it's mainly because they are friends and Ray doesn't like anyone hurting his friends, he loves them all.   
　  
So when Frank came to him, a little hesitant, but the need in his eyes had been clear, Ray wasn't about to say no. Gerard was next, sharing his brother’s fascination with handcuffs. Then Bob, he was more shocked by Bob, but he went with it. He's stunned when Brain asks, but Brain is one of them, totally cool and Ray is more than happy to take care of Brain as well. When Brain books a suite for Ray and won't explain why, Ray just goes with it. He thinks they’re up to something, but he knows it won't be anything bad. Mikey has a room with Pete and disappears as soon as the bus stops. He's the last off the bus since he'd been playing around in the studio. He gets his key card and goes up to his room. He should be surprised to find Frank, Gerard, Bob and Brian all waiting for him in his room, but he's not. It isn't like he hadn't seen this coming. He smiles slowly at them, but doesn't make the first move. They planned this together. They can make the first move.  
　  
Brian walks over to him, his smile pure sex, making him look wicked and Ray can't help but shiver in anticipation. This is going to be good, he can already tell. Brian gets in his space, but doesn't touch him. He looks like he really wants to, but he's waiting. It doesn't take Ray long to realise Brian wants permission to touch him.  
　  
"You want something, Brian?" He's not about to make this too easy. Where's the fun in that?  
　  
"I, we, I mean we want you. We all want you." Brian shrugs. He's trying not to look nervous, but as confidant as Brian is with everything else in his life, he always seems to get a little nervous when he's asking for something he considers kinky, like Ray would ever say no to him. It's why he always makes Brian ask him, tell him what he wants. If Brian can't be vocal about it, he's not getting it and since they've been sleeping together, Brain has got less and less nervous about asking. The fact that he is nervous now means he clearly thinks there is a chance that Ray will say no to an orgy. The fact that he asked anyway, even though he was nervous, tells Ray that Brian really, really wants this.  
　  
"You want me to fuck all of you? You want some kind of orgy?" Ray asks, pushing because he can, because he needs to know.  
　  
"Yes." Brian nods flushing.  
　  
"You make all of us feel so good. We want to do the same for you." Gerard adds and Ray's eyes widen a little. He's starting to get this isn't about him, what he can do for them and make them feel. They want to make him feel good, to see him fall apart. It isn't repayment, they all know he gets off on taking care of them all sexually, it's just them all wanting to give him pleasure at the same time. Ray can't help the smile that spreads out over his face, this won't be good, it'll be fucking incredible.  
　  
Frank doesn't bother with words, he just comes over and kisses Ray, having to lean up a little to make their mouths connect. When the kiss breaks Frank is panting, a shit eating grin appearing on his face.  
　  
"We're like rock stars, we should totally have at least one orgy in our lifetimes." Frank says breathlessly and as far as arguments for having an orgy goes, Ray thinks it's a pretty good one. It's not like he's not fucking them all anyway, so it's not that big a leap to fucking them all and having one big orgy. Frank isn't done making his point though, no, he's dropping to his knees and unzipping Ray's pants, hauling his dick out like he's trying to see if Ray is on board with this plan. He is so fucking on board with this plan that his cock is already rock hard.  
　  
"I love your fucking huge dick, mind if I blow you?" Frank asks and if the answer to that question is ever no, Ray doesn't want to know about it. He nods and Frank licks him before he's even finished nodding, pink tongue coming out to curl around the head of his dick. Which is a move Ray taught Gerard, so either they've compared notes on him, which is hot or Gerard's has gone down on Frank, which is hotter.  
　  
He threads his fingers into Frank's hair, but doesn't thrust, Frank isn't into getting his face fucked the way Gerard and Mikey are. It takes him a little while to take most of Ray and he doesn't deep throat, but it always feels amazing anyway. Frank is always eager, spit running down his face, a total hot mess. Ray looks up seeing that Brian is still close, his eyes on Frank and his mouth around Ray's dick. He doesn't think Brian and Frank have ever hooked up, this might be the first time Brian has seen Frank on his knees for someone, sucking dick and loving it. Ray can see Frank is hard from his position, and he's sure everyone can hear the little moans Frank's making, like having his mouth stuffed full of Ray's cock is the hottest thing ever.  
　  
He glances away from Brain when he sees movement out the corner of his eyes. Bob is stripping off Gerard's clothes and Gerard is totally pliant, not fighting him, but not helping him either. Gerard isn't a total sub, more of a switch, but it looks like tonight he's ready to submit. When Frank pulls off his dick, he's about to complain, but Frank stands up and, along with Brain, starts manhandling him over to the bed; he isn't normally the one being manhandled. Bob and Gerard are suddenly in his face and before he knows it, he's been stripped of all of his clothes and he's on his back on the bed. He's caught too off balance to think they'll do anything else, to even think really. So he is not expecting to get his hands bound in handcuffs, threaded through the head board trapping him. The cuffs are padded leather, recognizing them as Gerard's favourite pair. He's put these around pale, paint stained hands; artist hands, a dozen times over.  
　  
"What the fuck?" Lust apparently makes him stupid. He should have realized they were after something other than the usual when they all appeared in his room.  
　  
"Are you trying to Dom me?" He asks. It could be hot, but he's not sure it's his thing. It's kind of flattering that they think it takes all of them to Dom him, to keep him in line.  
　  
"Nope, but you can just lay there and let us do all the work," Gerard purrs, crawling up the bed and straddling Ray's hips. Gerard gets a hand on his cock and then lifts himself up. Ray is about to yell, to tell Gerard to slow down before he hurts himself, but then the tip of his dick presses into Gerard and he can feel the slick lube.  
　  
"You prepped before you came here?" Ray asks.  
　  
"Yep," Gerard says happily, sinking down onto Ray, and even prepped well he knows it's a stretch.  
　  
"Fucking love your huge cock, fucking burns, but in a like, really good way," Gerard moans.  
　  
"He's not the only one that prepped, we all did. Knew you wouldn't be using your hands," Bob tells him as Gerard starts lifting himself up, before sliding back down.  
　  
Bob sounds breathless so he tears his eyes away from watching Gerard slowly starting to work himself on Ray's cock, to Bob. Frank is on his knees again, sucking Bob, but then Ray figured out that Frank had an oral fixation about ten minutes into their first hook up. He'd had his suspicions before, but Frank had more than confirmed them. They’re all naked now, Brian plastered against Bob's back, the other resting on Frank's head, like maybe he's going to try and change Frank's rhythm. Gerard's hips hitch and Ray pulls against the handcuffs, liking the feeling of being trapped more than he thought he would. He's been cuffed before, with other lovers, but it's never been like this; flat on his back, hands cuffed above his head, being used like a human dildo, for their pleasure. Ray's pretty sure it is the fucking hottest moment of his life.  
　  
The way Gerard looks as he works himself on Ray's cock is breathtaking, his face showing nothing but pure pleasure, eyes lust blown, sweat making his hair a mess. He's beautiful, totally unselfconscious in taking his pleasure as the others watch. He knows he looks good, knows what he wants and how to get it. Ray is proud to know that he is a part of the reason why Gerard has changed, grown more confidant in the bedroom and within himself. It's amazing what a little patience and understanding paired with a huge cock and some handcuffs can do for a person.  
　  
Ray's hands are well and truly trapped by the handcuffs, so Gerard fists his own dick as he gets closer and closer to the edge. His moans turning breathy, more like a gasp. Then Gerard 's hip jerk and he is coming, spilling over his hand and onto Ray's belly and chest. Gerard leans in after a few long moments, getting close enough to Ray so that they can kiss, smearing the still warm come between them. Gerard climes off of him and the bed, giving him a saucy smile and leaving him as hard as a rock. But Frank appears beside the bed before Ray even gets a chance to be bothered by the fact he's aching and almost painfully hard. He has a feeling thought that they don't plan to let him come till they have all had a turn, and he's oddly okay with that.  
　  
Frank rides him hard and fast, like he's desperate to come after all the fooling around he’s done so far. Frank’s too worked up to last long and Ray can tell he's close. Normally Ray would reach out, get a hand on Frank’s dick, but the handcuffs hold him back every time he tries to get closer. Not being able to touch his boys is torture, but it’s a sweet kind of torture that gets him off. Frank comes with a yell, some kind of mixture of Ray's name and curse words. Ray groans as Frank pulls off. He feels good, so turned on, and he loves being used by them.  
　  
Bob's next, climbing on the bed and once again he is surrounded by tight heat. He doesn't know what everyone else is doing; all he can focus on is his body and Bob's, the feel of Bob on his dick, working himself up and down, while Ray tries to thrust. He can feel the bite of the cuffs as he pulls on them, it's a good feeling. He can't help thrusting harder every time he pulls on them, getting off on not being in charge for once, getting off of them using his dick, all of them full of praise, moaning about his big cock filling them up. It's such an overload of pleasure that he tries to move, to help make it good, but he's lost in the way everything feels. Bob runs his hands over Ray's chest, pinching his nipples, making Ray gasp. He knows without looking that everyone is watching and it turns him on, and knowing that they all want him is kind of an ego trip. Bob's quieter than the others, soft little moans and pants, instead of screaming and cursing. It sounds great though; the whimpering noises when he's close are Ray's favourites.   
　  
Bob's face when he comes is a thing of beauty, nothing but pleasure showing on every feature, and he wishes he could take a picture of Bob looking like that, so that he has no chance of forgetting that look. He's pretty sure he won't forget though. He's been with a lot of people over the years, but the band is special to him. Brain comes over, helping Bob stand where his legs have gone shaky. Someone checks his hands in the cuffs, making sure he's not in pain, still can feel properly with them, that the cuffs aren't rubbing. He thinks it's maybe Gerard doing the checking, but he doesn't look back to confirm it, all his boys know how to play safe, he taught them well.   
　  
Brian is next and last, and he smiles softly, straddling Ray. He runs a hand through Ray's hair, leaning in for a long slow kiss, deep and sensual. Brian likes to take his time, always has, whenever they have time for slow. Right now they do have time, long kisses, till his skin buzzes and then Brian's lifting up and moving down onto Ray's cock. He's so turned on, can hardly believe he's lasted this long, even though he's well known for his stamina. He desperately needs to come, so slow should be the opposite of what he needs right now, but somehow it feels perfect. Slow lazy rolls of his hips up into Brian, tugging on Brain’s lip-ring as they kiss. Ray controls the kiss, but he lets Brain set the pace for everything else. He's used to taking the lead, but he likes this, too. By the time Brian's rhythm falters, Ray is panting, totally strung out on all the sensation, so when Brian's muscles clamp down on Ray's dick as he comes, Ray's orgasm rolls through him, making his whole body shake.  
　  
Someone strips the condom as someone else undoes the handcuffs, massaging his wrists. Naked bodies pile onto the bed, heated skin against his as they all pile onto the bed. He loves lying with someone after sex and more bodies are even better. They all look so happy and it makes Ray smile, he likes knowing he's given this to them, that he helps make life better for them, less stressful, all by doing something he likes doing anyway. They fall asleep together and wake up together. Ray slips out of the bed and heads for the bathroom, he needs to pee and then shower.   
　  
He's in the shower, soap running down his chest when someone steps into the shower with him. Even with his eyes closed he can tell it's Mikey by the soft sounds of his footsteps and then the feel of Mikey's hands on his hips, his face resting between Ray's shoulders as he presses an open mouthed kiss to Ray's back.  
　  
"Someone had a busy night," Mikey says softly. Ray turns to face him, notices right away the big blotchy hickey on Mikey's neck.  
　  
"Looks like your night was busy, too." He wraps Mikey up in his arms, pulling Mikey close and kissing him, wet and warm under the shower. After last night, the last thing he should be thinking about is sex, but Ray's found he's never gotten sick of sex, not since he first had it.   
　  
"Do I get to have an orgy?" Mikey asks.   
　  
"Whenever you want," Ray promises.  
　  
"How about just me and you right now and we'll have an orgy some other time?" Mikey smiles, pressing his dick against Ray's, rolling his hips a little, and Ray isn't the only one who never gets tired of sex. Ray pins Mikey to the shower wall, licking his way into Mikey's mouth, feeling Mikey relax against him. He'll never get tired of his guys, or being with them, loving them any way they need him to.  
　  
The End.


End file.
